


Koyanskaya’s heat

by Liberykiller



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Koyan gets no love, Second Person, Testicle Impregnation, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberykiller/pseuds/Liberykiller
Summary: You’re waiting in your room between missions when a certain renegade fox arrives to tease you, and then some
Relationships: Koyanskaya/Gudao
Kudos: 14





	Koyanskaya’s heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less just a dump of a google doc I wrote a while ago, so formatting is awful, but I hope somebody can enjoy this very specific set of fetishes

It’s as close to an average day as you get with Chaldea, or the night of one. A long day of work saving humanity through, you sit on the side of your bed, recounting what had happened lately when your door which should have been locked opens, you don’t look up in time but you hear a familiar swishing and a voice “Good evening~” Tamamo, up and moving about when she should have been conserving mana. As you go to remind her of this she just shushes you with her particular smug, entrancing voice “Now now, that’s no worry right now. I’ve come to request something of you, my dear human~” Now you’re beginning to notice something. Her speech pattern was all wrong. Tamamo, no matter which, has always called you Master, same as most other servants, though it always sounded… different from her. Tamamo would never call you “human”. “Who-“ You barely get that much out as you’re shoved from your chest, falling back onto your bed. “Now don’t worry, I told you~ Tonight I have something for you~” Her voice is somehow laced with honey and venom at the same time, as she changes her story from a request to a… gift? Realizing you haven’t seen her in the near pitch black room yet you look up, straining your eyes to see and can clearly make out the signature figure of Tamamo, but focusing on the details makes it abundantly clear. It’s Koyankaya, the humanity hating beast, calling herself part of the Tamamo nine. “Wha-“ again you barley get a word out before she cuts you off “now now, who I am doesn’t matter much, just that I, a woman, came to you, a man’s bed at night. I think even a dullard like you can guess what I intend~” Your eyes adjusting to the darkness can make her out better bit by bit, see the expected villainous smirk spread across her face as she dives at you, tugging at your pants, pulling them off like nothing leaving your bottom half naked. Flaccid penis bouncing about, she laughs “well dear me, you’d hope the last man of worth on earth would be packing something impressive. A shame.” Blushing at her words, you go to say something before a sharp command comes from the pink haired fox “now turn around. And bend over. For me~” knowing it’s not wise to disobey any Tamamo in heat, let alone one you know would kill you with little persuasion, you do as she says, presenting your butt to her “now, this pitiful thing needs to be ready, let’s try this~” She grabs your diminutive member from behind, giving it a couple firm strokes and you feel something wet prod at your butthole. She was rimming you! You have just enough time to comprehend what is happening before she ramps it up, penetrating your butt with her tongue, letting out an immodest moan as she does, clearly enjoying exploring your pucker, you feel your cock slowly begin to harden in her hand, prompting some encouraging strokes from her. She digs tongue into you, digging through your ass as if looking for something, moaning lewdly all the while, tugging on your cock vigorously now as if milking it, something that seemed more likely as you felt something rock through your lower body. She’d found her target. Your prostate. You let out a sharp moan, getting a long one from her in response as she begins to attack it with her tongue, milking your cock as the threat of you cumming becomes a real one. You barely let out a groan to say as such before she stops stroking and squeezes the base of your cock and balls, forcing you to edge as she slowly pulls back from your ass. “Not quite dear, we have more to do tonight~” she pulls out something genuinely unexpected, a condom, pink, and runs it over your cock, giggling as she does “I see a drop of cum in here, you’ll get the worst~” With that she goes back to what she was doing, tongue in your ass, prodding your prostate just enough to keep you close to the edge, keeping you fighting to avoid cumming as she keeps milking you, before finally her onslaught ends. Her hand lets your cock go, rock hard and aching, your balls swelling with the built up nut she had been pushing your prostate into generating. Looking on at you, satisfied, she steps back a moment “Good job, I didn’t expect a single thing from you and for once you didn’t disappoint~ Too bad though, you still get what I threatened~ Have a look~” turning around, you see her pull her dress to the side, revealing a huge flaccid cock, not even attempted to contain in her skimpy panties, letting her shaft hang out as her huge balls were tucked snugly into them, bulging them more than a little. Her cock, even just flaccid, had to have been at least 18 inches, dwarfing any man and especially yourself. Rolling back onto your back, you bask in her monster as she walks over to you, slowly running a hand along it “Don’t look so shocked, dearest. More than a few of the girls surrounding you have these~. Or didn’t you know what Kiyohime did while hiding from you? And of course, all of us Tamamo Nine have one, though I must say, none match up to mine~” Stroking her cock a bit more, you see it twitch, she holds it over you, comparing it to your even more pitiful looking length. “Oh don’t worry~ Even a husband like you can be useful to us~” She slaps her cock onto yours, the difference obvious as ever as she grinds against you, her massive meat throbbing ever more, as you realize it seems to be getting bigger. Panting and panting, it definitely is, she gets bigger and harder, stopping at a massive 24 inches. Seeming to stop and realize something a moment she pulls out… another condom. Stretching it over her massive sausage, it’s a blue color. Clearly she’s picked these specifically for some purpose. “Now, my dear~ the main event. You ready~?” Unable to keep yourself from nodding, her intentions were obvious as she pressed herself up to your ass, prodding your entrance with her impossible dick, you were entirely certain it wouldn’t fit in any way. She pushes your legs back, leaning into you as her cock stretches your hole open, the gargantuan dick filling you so amazingly as the head manages its way in. Spreading you impossibly wide she slowly pistons into you, scraping against your prostate the whole while. With all the stimulation to your prostate you realized your dick wasn’t even hard, a worrying sight. “Ah. So that what is happening~” Koyan says, noticing your dilemma “Don’t worry, that’s normal for girls like you~ your little dicklet knows it stands no match, so it stops getting hard, drops letting it’s watery impotent seed out, only letting a girl’s orgasm come. Care to give it a try~?” She asks the question but clearly didn’t expect an answer, as she slams into you, your little firehose of a dick just bouncing about as you feel a new pressure rock into you from your prostate, bucking your hips as you cum, feeling it rock your entire being before it gradually ends and you collapse. “Well done, master, you had yourself a sissygasm. Look, see~ No cum, too~” she grabs your useless cock still in the girly condom, not a drop of seed present. “Don’t worry, even girls like you need to cum~” she slowly goes back to fucking you, her cock having never left your ass, this time stroking you off as she fucks. This round doesn’t last nearly as long, you let out a groan as you cum, filling the condom with watery, translucent bitch semen. You barely finish your orgasm as you hear Koyan cry out, feeling her massive member spurt into your ass, filling the already straining condom with her baby batter inside your ass. When she eventually finishes, she slowly pulls out, taking care to keep the condom from bursting. The massive balloon of deeply colored milky slime dragging out with it. She pulls the condon off her cock, tying it off to prevent any run off, repeating the same with your own before holding them together, comparing them. “Geez, you could at least try a little harder, you know~” she realizes your minuscule dick was still rock hard, her own impressive member similarly so. She seems to have an idea as she positions herself better, presenting her cock before yours. “Here, it seems so sad for someone so important as you to not even get to put it in~” Confused, you don’t really know what to do, though she makes the first move, grabbing your dick, pressing it into her urethra. Forcing you to penetrate her cock. You never expected anything like this to happen as you reflexively move your hips, fucking her massive penis, Koyan letting out moan after moan, you feel yet another climax approaching, gripping the sides of her massive man meat for leverage as you slam into her, cumming deep into her cock, imagining your thin, watery semen making its way to her balls. As you fall back, she comes with you, keeping her cock around you. You look up, her eyes barely perceptible behind her glasses as she moves her own hips, fucking around your cock before slamming into you with a cry, a torrent of her most potent semen running through her cock around yours, some finding it’s way down your urethra, you can definitely feel it flowing through, hitting your balls. And then more, and more, and more follows. Your balls are flooded with her sperm that would be sure to impregnate any woman. As it slows and your balls feel the fullest they ever have, Koyan grunts and thrusts again, the torrent somehow continuing in force, your overstuffed balls groaning as they fill even more, expanding to compensate, getting several times their size, reaching the size of a cantaloupe before her torrent finally subsided. She lets out a long satisfied sigh as she bucks her cock forward a few more times as if to encourage more to come out before slowly pulling herself back, releasing your cock with a loud pop as bits of seed drip, though somehow the vast, vast majority is packed into your balls. “Oh dear, looks like one of us walked away pregnant after all~” she stands up, making little attempt to hide her cock, just tucking it behind her dress, letting it still hang free, enough for anyone who knows to tell. She bends over, taking your little pink condom. “You can keep that~” she gestures to the condom filled with her first load “I’ll be back. Eventually~” with that she disappears, leaving you with balls fuller than full of fox sperm and a massive condom of more. It’s all you can do to pick it up and put it someplace safe before you collapse into bed, rubbing your engorged balls as you drift to sleep.


End file.
